


Well what now?.....

by Killjoy_Disco



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, My Chemical Romance References, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Shy Gerard Way, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Disco/pseuds/Killjoy_Disco
Summary: "Well ....what now?". I replied and let out a large sigh as Gerard did the same."I don't know maybe we can cuddle? maybe? Forever? Ya' know"."Or we can get up get dressed and get on with life"."Aw but that's boring how about we go again". He said as he gave me that wolfish grin and wiggled his eyebrows





	Well what now?.....

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That was then this is now...... Gerard Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314715) by Peach. 



> so this is a part of a fanfic i am writing on qoutev i know that it's probably gonna be awkward.. SO feel free to comment or whatever ...but please be gentle..(I'M WEAK) Thanks guys!

I woke up groaning as i rolled over and bumped into something. Remembering me and Gerard slept together last night i smiled as he snored peacefully. Slightly drooling but i didn't mind. I got up quietly and walked towards the bathroom. I was a few feet away from the door when i heard Gerard groaning and i turned around as he sat up.

He put his arms out towards me and mumbled something that sounded like "come here". I rolled my eyes and walked back over to him picking up my clothes and putting them back on and he protested.

"No ... no clothes Naked now you me nap nap".

I chuckled as he spoke sounding like a four year old.

"Did you bump your head and forget 90% of your vocabulary?".

He gave me a glare as he got off the bed (butt naked). Took my clothes and threw them across the room and hoisted me over his shoulders and tossed me on the bed. I quickly rolled over to the side as he jumped onto the bed almost squishing me in the process.

I groan as he tugs me over to him and throws the blanket over us and kisses the top of my head. His phone vibrates on the end table and he quietly mumbles a cuss word under his breath. 

"Mikey is hungover out of Advil and says i owe him big time for covering for me".

"His fault for drinking his ass off".

"Yeah good thing he covered for me i would not wanna leave my ". Sweet...... Beautiful.....Sexy.... Goddess ". He said in between kisses and i smiled.

"Well ....what now?". I replied and let out a large sigh as Gerard did the same.

"I don't know maybe we can cuddle? maybe? Forever? Ya' know".

"Or we can get up get dressed and get on with life".

"Aw but that's boring how about we go again". He said as he gave me that wolfish grin and wiggled his eyebrows up and down as i stood confused. Being late to the joke is my forte'. He noticed and sighed as he put my puzzlement to a rest.

" Sex".

"Oh ". I chuckled lightly and rolled on top of him and straddled him as he groaned.

"Your lucky your hot". Moving a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"Same to you Dracula your pale complexion is beyond compare". We laughed quietly and started to kiss as time slipped away....

**Author's Note:**

> .....So... How'd i do..


End file.
